Love Notes
by GirlOnBlazingFire
Summary: A secret girl loves Robbie, but who is it? Robbie tries to find out, but when he has to do a scavenger hunt, he gets in some tight situations. Rated K. One-shot. Takes place after The Blonde Squad. Every review makes me smile.


My_ first Cabbie fanfiction! Woot! So, how did I get the idea of someone giving love notes to Robbie. Well, of course it just came to mind. And of course, this takes place after 'The Blonde Squad', and there is a part where Robbie has a flashback to the last scene in that episode, of course in an alternate ending. It's a very sweet fanfiction, since Robbie has no idea who sends the love notes until the end, all the ships that surround Robbie (well, the main girls), Tribbie, Rade, Rori, and of course, Cabbie. I also write a poem near the beginning, but it has to do with Robbie's feelings for Cat, it's a very sweet poem, like this fanfiction. And there is a reference to a certain date in this fanfiction, don't worry, I meant it at the end, so, yeah. _

_Also, I have a little challanage. If all my fanfics (3 in total) get at least 10 reviews by Friday, I will post my first Multi-chapter fanfic. If not, then I'll post it on Monday._

_Enough talking, let's read Love Notes. Please enjoy, and review._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, if I did, then Cabbie would be together by now, and Beck and Jade would be back as a couple.**

* * *

September 10th, 2012

Well, today's the first day of my junior year at Hollywood Arts. I was happy to see all of my friends, especially Cat who's the love of my life and would never date me. "So, Robbie, are you coming to Beginning of year BBQ?" Tori said while we were waiting for Sikowitz, our first class of the year. "Yes, I sure am coming." I replied acting in a cheery attitude, because I had no item that the school was having that. Then Cat came in, giggling in the pure happiness that I love seeing Cat in. "HI everyone, today's the first day of school, yeeaaaa!" Cat cheered in that same happiness. "Cat, do you know that you're the only messed up, red-headed, Cat I've ever met?" Jade said, hoping to disappoint her. Luckily, Cat replied with "Stop it Jade, you can't mess with my red hair anymore.". I was so happy for my kitty Cat. Later at lunch, I sat with Beck, Andre, and Tori. Cat, and Jade were at a different table, with some other friends. "You have no idea how happy I am that Trina is NOT here." Beck said is happiness. Everyone agreed with Beck's statement. Later after school, I decided to do some creative writing how I think of Cat. I wrote all the things I think of when I think of Cat: Cute, Adorable, Beautiful, Talented, Flawless , Incredible, many other words. I wrote a poem that describes my love for Cat.

_I treat her like the most beautiful golden diamond ring_

_I love her more then the Northridge girls_

_I treat her like she's a baby kitten_

_I love her like she's Aphrodite_

That was all so true, but I know Cat well enough that she would just be disgusted, and never say the same.

* * *

Later that night, I went to the BBQ. It was more fun then I thought it would be. Everyone was having a great time, however there wasn't a hot cheese fountain, I guess after Tori's first kick-back, they toke it away. I hung out with Tori, Beck and Andre most of the night. "Where's Cat?" I asked Tori after about half and hour after I got there. "Cat said that she was going to see a movie with a couple of other friends." Tori responded. I was disappointed. There wasn't much excitement that night, but something happened that was surprise. I went to show Tori what I made earlier that day. So

I ran to the main hall, then right when I passed Tori's lockers, I got a sharp pain in my back, and in a few seconds, got knocked out. When I woke up, I was still in the hallway. I could tell I wasn't out for long, because My watch said it was 8:25, and when I was knocked out, it was 8:20. The only thing I noticed was that the lights were back on, and I ran to my locker, and when I opened it a note was in there. And it shocked me when I read it:

_Dear Robbie,_

_I Love you, I want to give you hints who I am. I am a friend, but I think we should be MORE then friends at this point, Shapiro._

_From your love,_

_Anonymous_

Who could possibility write me, ME?!, a love note?

I went home earlier then planned, and I decided to not show Tori the note, because I needed to think: who could possibly give me this.

* * *

September 11th, 2012

When I woke up, I wanted to make sure that yesterday night was probably just a dream. But the same note was there, and it said the same words like last night. I couldn't believe that someone likes me! I knew I had a chance for love! But the one question is: Who is "Anonymous"? It could be Trina, but she would never love me, there's Tori, but she's too popular to fall for me, although, a popular girl/boy falling for a nerdy guy/girl, is a popular, and unpredictable match-up. Jade might, but she's too mean to me to love me. And there is a 99.9% it's not Cat, cause she's to ditzy to realize that I love her. Anyway, after school, me, Tori, Jade, and Cat went to Nozu for an after-school sushi snack. "Oh my gosh, this place has the best sushi ever!" Tori said in excitement. "One time, my brother had sushi, but the sushi set on fire." How the heck could sushi set on fire? I asked myself "How did it set fire?" I asked. "Let's just say, that my brother's not allowed to be near candles. Or sushi." Cat said. Cat, Jade, and Tori finished their food before I did, so they let me with the bill. I didn't mind, since any of them could be "Anonymous". After I finished my snack, I was about to leave the bill when I noticed some words on my napkin. When I read it, it was another love note. Here's what it said:

_Dear Robbie,_

_ Welcome to Nozu, I believe that you are most likely reading this before leaving, and paying the bill. Anyway, here's another hint on who I am: I am not Trina!_

_ I Luv U,_

_ Anonymous_

Well, it's obvious that Trina is not writing these love notes. I put the napkin in my pocket, and left Nozu, and I paid the bill. I went home and I could only think of one person who would love me would probably be: Jade.

* * *

September 12th, 2012

Well, I'm down to three girls, Tori, Cat, and Jade. I have some hints of who it is.

The girl is sneaky

They would use my last name

It's not Trina

It would make scene to be Jade because she is all of the above. Tori might be also, but Cat is not 2/3. All I know is that, she's not Trina which would be a nightmare! I was gonna ask if they wrote the notes, but I would be more confused then ever! So I told nobody that day. After school, I toke a bike ride around the neighborhood, I later went to a local thrift shop, and bought some cool items, a picture frame, couple of shirts, a soda, with some chips for a snack, all for $20.00! I then went to the grocery store to buy a loaf of bread, some deli, and some water. When I came home, on the back of the receipt, yet ANOTHER love note. The Note said:

_Dear Robbie,_

_I hope you enjoyed shopping, I am not Jade, in fact I have very few similarities (misspelled) with her._

_You'll see me soon,_

_Anonymous_

So Jade is not it! Oh my goodness! WHO ARE YOU Anonymous!?

* * *

September 13th, 2012

Not Trina, not Jade. It has to be Tori! Because Tori is the only one who would write the notes, and she has very few similarities with Jade. It's not Cat because she is, in no way, related to Jade. During school, while I was taking notes on a lesson, a slip of paper was in my book, and as you can expect, it was a love note. This time, it said:

_Dear Robbie, the time has come, you will know who I am. After school, go to the blackbox theater. From, the same girl._

I am not kidding, it's killing to make me would out, who is it!

* * *

September 14th, 2012

Oh my God. This night was unbelievable. Let me start from the beginning, ok, after the last bell rung, I went to the blackbox theater, where I saw a box of Animal Crackers, and another note. This time, it said:

Welcome Robbie, ready to go on a scavenger hunt? Because I will give you hints on where I am.

Dang it. I thought I was just going to see who it was, and go home happy. Now I have to go on a scavenger hunt? Great. Just Perfect.

Location 1: Your first location is Sikowitz's classroom, there will be a little box. The combination is: 6261993

So, I ran to Sikowitz's classroom, and where Cat usually sits, is where a little box was on the chair. I added the combination, and it opened, I saw a key, and a small note that said:

Go to the library, go to under the table you sat at in detention, put the key through the red circle, go through it.

So, I ran to the library, it was open, but nobody was in there, I ran to the same table, and fit the key threw the circle, and I twisted it left, and I saw a staircase, and I walked down. After what seemed like forever, I heard a scream that sounded just like Cat. The love of my life was in danger. I ran to the sound, but it was just a boom box, with a note on the top. I ran to stop to sound, and I read the note, it said:

_2 the Grub Truck_

I had to reread that several times before it sunk in. I had to go in the Grub Truck to get my next note! No! But I was dazed, and before I knew it, I was opening the grub truck. How long was I dazed? It seemed only a couple of seconds, but it was more then that. I peeked through the door, I far as I could tell, nobody was in there. So I walked in there, and I saw an arrow pointing to the deli. Well, I was hungry, and the grub truck's deli is pretty good, so I toke a piece, but what happened next surprised me. I grabbed a piece of Deli, then the door closed, and got locked, I was in pure darkness. It reminded me of that night in June. And it answers why I keep on saying that Cat would never love someone like me.

I was in the blackbox theater. I had my guitar. I heard that Evan said Cat was beautiful, but he only liked blondes. Who does that!? He likes girls who are blonde, just he says she was beautiful!? How dare he! So I sung "I Think Your Swell" to Cat. After that last chord, I was patiently waiting for Cat to lean forward and kiss me, or for her to tell me that she loved me, or at least told me she loved it. But that's when I felt like I didn't even know who Catherina Valentine was. "Hey, what if I just dye my hair blonde.". That's when I said. "I can't believe this." "You can't believe what?" a redhead said. "I don't even know who you are anymore!" I yelled. "Go ahead, dye your hair blonde if it makes you happy, you enjoy someone who you only knew for 2 days, and someone who said he said you were beautiful, but he only prefers blondes rather then someone you knew for 4 years." I couldn't believe what I said next. "I can't believe your that stupid to not get the message." then I fled the theater. It wasn't until the next morning until I realized what I said. I called my favorite little redhead stupid. How dare I. And now you guys know why I say that Cat will never love someone like me.

Anyway, I saw a lock on the door, and I thought of the combination I used to open the little box I moved the number to '6261993'. Unfourtantly, it didn't open. I was heartbroken. I would have to live my life in the Grub Truck for 2 whole days until Monday, where I would get in trouble. Then I noticed the same box of Animal Crackers underneath the deli. I opened it to reveal animals in the shape of crackers, and a slip of paper. The paper said:

_Letters and Words also count as combinations. 6261993=Flip to the other side as 3.14=Pi_

I didn't get it at first. I'm not a Sherlock Holmes. I didn't get that puzzle, I was focused on what that meant for a while, then I noticed the underlined word 'Letters'. Why was 'Letters' under-. I then thought the amount of letters on the slip was the combination. I moved the numbers around to 0000038. It opened, and a slip floated out. It said:

_Two heads contain more information then one_

Why Puzzles!? WHY!? I thought about it for a while. I then noticed how much longer it was until the sun was going to set. I promised my parents I'd be back home by sunset. It was about an hour til sunset, and I haven't figured out much yet. My time was running short, so I ran to the first place I started at: The Blackbox Theater. Then it hit me. 'Two Heads=Two Boxes.' The first Animal Cracker Box! I ran to look in the box, and there was a recipe to the thrift store I went to on Wednesday. She had to be at the shop! I toke my bike to there, and There was a note on the sidewalk. I saw 8 numbers that said 6261993, the note said '6261993=Flip to the other side as 3.14=Pi'. So I flipped the page over to see three shocking words.

_Enter The Shop_

I enter the shop to find it empty, except for the chair I've always wanted NOT facing the door. "Welcome Robbie." I heard the voice say. The voice was digitally different, So I didn't know who it was. "Who Are You!?" I yelled, super despite to know who it was. "I am...(the chair turns to face forward, I here a click)

Catherina Valentine."

I could not believe it. Even after I called Cat stupid, she loved me? "Please explain this." I said, hopelessly lost. "Sit on that chair." my love said.

[Cat's POV after what Robbie said on the night that Evan broke up with her]

Well, after you called me stupid. I realized that I was acting like a dumb redhead. I have seen those stereotype blondes on the popular shows, and I didn't want to end up like them! So I decided to NOT dye my hair blonde, and I dedicated all summer to become a heck of a lot smarter, and I missed seeing you Robbie! Then the day before school began, I realized something. I got the message from your song. You loved me. I then realized that I loved you too, so I wrote many notes. The first note in your locker. When you went to the bathroom at Nozu, I somehow distracted Jade and Tori, and wrote the second note. I went here, and wrote to note behind the recipe. Then I wrote the fourth one that Sunday, and when I was putting your first note in your locker, I added a note in your history book. I then on Thursday night, and today during study hall, I hide clues, and wrote hints for you to find me.

[Back to Robbie's POV]

I couldn't believe it. The redhead I knew, then didn't know loved me. I leaned forward, I noticed Cat was starting to, and we kissed. I was extremely lightheaded. I couldn't believe that we kissed. "Wanna got to Nozu?" I asked, still in shock.

"Of Course Robbie!" Cat said in excitement. I finally found the one who wrote the Love Notes, Catherina Valentine.

* * *

_Aww… sweet? Anyway, I think I misspelled Cat's full name, but my Word program had it in red, so I fixed it to the closest to Cat's real name, so if it's misspelled, I apologize. And, if you didn't get the date reference, the first code, 6261993, is Ariana's birthday. If I did any misspelling, or incorrect grammer, sorry. Please review! :)_


End file.
